Stay close to me, please
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Les rues désertes, poussiéreuses. Des râles graves, des gémissements plaintif. Aucune once de vie, et seulement eux, juste eux deux. Lance & Keith. UA!Apo Zombie.


**Pairing :** Klance ? Maybe ? Voyez-le comme vous le voulez.

 **Rating :** Kpluspluslol pour le language ? Et maybe les scène """violentes"""

 **Temps :** Presque quinze heures lmao.

 **UA :** Univers alternatif zombie. :)

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à Voltron.

 **:** Bébé luciole _SoSpanky_ aka Cap'taine Shanks que je remercie du fond du coeur.

 **PetitPLUUUUUS :** * rampe * Urgh, enfin fini. Tellement de temps et de pleurs... Areuh. Je ne m'attarde pas plus de temps. Je vous laisse lire ces magnifiques 4k de mots, que je devais finir avant minuit. Sorry. Et, désolé si FANFICTION VIRE MA JOLIE PRESENTATION HEIN. PARCE QUE MES PARAGRAPHES TOUS BEAUX TOUS PROPRES BAH FF LES AIMENT PAS ALORS DESOLE. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Il fait froid_.

C'est la première pensée qu'eut Lance en se réveillant. Il avait toujours été frileux. Auparavant, il avait vécu dans un pays très chaud, où il se promenait torse nu, et en short. Maintenant, en France, la moitié de l'année, il enfilait mille couches de vêtements, et se droguait au chocolat chaud maison. Il demeurait seul, dans son petit appartement d'étudiant, au troisième étage d'un grand immeuble. Il travaillait à mi-temps dans une librairie, où il s'enivrait des odeurs de papier et des écrits fantastiques, venus d'autre monde.

En se préparant activement, la télévision en fond, il chantonnait une mélodie qu'il avait écouté la veille, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Les rayons de soleil timides coulaient, dans le salon, et Lance se sentait joyeux, calme, serein.

En préparant son indispensable petit-déjeuner – qui se constituait seulement d'un bol de céréales sans lait et d'un verre de jus de pomme -, il fit un tour sur les réseaux sociaux.

Depuis hier soir, certaines personnes parlaient de zombies. Rien de bien concret, sûrement une blague à laquelle quelques personnes avaient cru, et qui avait fait le tour des réseaux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, prêt à éteindre son téléphone. Mais son regard se stoppa sur une vidéo. Une vidéo prise rapidement, instable, où on voyait une créature – même si cela ressemblait à un humain, Lance avait la forte impression que s'en était pas un – marcher d'une façon désarticulée. La vidéo se coupait sur la créature se rapprochant de la caméra, et du téléphone qui tombait par terre.

Lance se rassura. Ce n'était pas passé aux infos. Tout cela pouvait être un montage fait par un groupe d'ami.e.s, avec du maquillage et des vêtements détériorés. Ni Hunk, ni Pigde, ni Keith ne lui en avait parlé. Alors, ce n'était rien. Une subtilité. Tout allait bien.

Il sourit au soleil haut dans le ciel. Il s'affala sur le sofa — littéralement, ses pieds dépassaient des accoudoirs, sa main s'échouait sur le sol — dans un soupir. Il prit une cuillère des céréales posés sur son ventre, écoutant distraitement la télé.

« … Une épidémie attaquerait… »

 _Bon, que vais-je faire aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais nettoyer l'appart, organiser de bons petits plats… Oh ! Je pourrais faire des crêpes au sucre !_

« … Les gens commencent à fuir, certains préparent leurs armes… »

 _Nan, nan, nan ! Je pourrais peut-être aller chez Pidge ? Iel a un nouveau jeu vidéo à me faire découvrir, paraît-il ! Ou chez Hunk, sa mère fait toujours des choses sublimes ! Et son petit cousin est sûrement chez lui… Génial !_

« … La peau se décomposerait au fur et à mesure des heures… »

Sinon, je pourrais aller faire mes ongles, une nouvelle boutique vient d'ouvrir, et en même temps refaire mon stock de vernis ! Il me manque du turquoise…

« … La meilleure chose à faire est de fui — brbrbrbr… »

Lance se retourna vers la télé, un froncement de sourcil entravant son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore cette foutue télé ! Il fait beau, il ne devrait pas y avoir de — »

Le monde tanguait autour de lui. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait nauséeux. Le cuir de son sofa lui sembla inconfortable. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour —

Alors tout _ça_ était vrai ? Une mauvaise blague ne pouvait pas passer à la télé, encore moins quand la présentatrice se faisait bouffer à la télé en direct. Son geste précipité, alors qu'il essayait de se lever, renversa la table devant lui. Ce n'était pas grave, rien n'importait à cet instant.

Sa main tremblante chercha le téléphone dans sa poche de veste, et il pressa désespérément le numéro d'Hunk. La sonnerie fut trop longue, insupportable.

 _Répond, répond, putain Hunk, répond !_

Il n'y avait personne au bout du fil.

Lance paniquait, sa vue se brouillait, tout son être tremblait, sa tête avait laissé place à assourdissant orchestre et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

 _Merde, merde, merde. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, bordel ?_

Lance resta quelques minutes sans bouger, dans un état de transe, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

« Putain de télé ! Tu vas te la fermer ! »

Soudainement, enragé, il prit la télécommande au sol, et essaya d'éteindre l'objet technologique. Ses tremblements l'en empêchèrent, sa vue se brouillant de larmes de détresse, et il jeta de toutes ses forces la télécommande qui se brisa en de millier de morceaux contre le mur.

Lance se boucha les oreilles, dans un vain geste d'arrêter les bruits environnants. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit, collant la surface froide à son oreille, sans regarder qui était à l'appareil.

« Lance, c'est Pidge.

-Oh mon dieu, Pidge, c'est toi, j'ai tellement peur je — Hunk ne me répond pas, je suis seul et –

-Respire. Doucement. Je suis enfermé dans mon sous-sol, avec des provisions, mais je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement là. J'essaye de choper des informations pendant le court laps de temps où les communications sont encore établies, mais je ne trouve rien de concret. Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu ne pourras faire confiance à personne. Sauf à tes amis, et encore. Si tu as des armes, couteaux, armes à feu, n'importe quoi, prend-les. Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi, Lance. Prend un sac avec un minimum de provision, eau et barre chocolatée. Tes clefs de voiture, une veste, et une couverture qui ne prend pas toute la place. Vêts-toi de vêtements sombres, et pas larges. Dépêche-toi, avant que des zombies viennent envahir ton immeuble.

-Pidge —

-Lance. Ce n'est pas un jeu… Je. Ne viens pas vers moi. Je t'enverrai un message si j'ai de nouvelles informations. Au fait, Keith n'est pas loin de chez toi, d'après ses coordonnées. Va le chercher. Fais équipe avec lui, ou laisse-le crever dehors, fais ce que tu veux. Mais Lance, crois-moi. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu entends ma voix. J'ai été heureux de t'avoir rencontré, cap'taine Blue. Tu as peu de temps, alors ne réfléchis pas. »

Les sonorités de fin résonnèrent dans l'oreille de Lance. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, déterminé, prépara ses affaires sans faire attention aux dernières paroles de Pidge. Iel avait été très clair : il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Son sac sur le dos, ses nouveaux habits enfilés, il regarda une dernière fois la pièce, et l'écran allumé sur une image ensanglantée de la présentatrice se faisant mordre par une créature appelée zombie. La lame froide d'un couteau était en contact avec sa peau mate au niveau de son ventre. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment.

Le claquement de la porte mit fin à la vie de l'appartement. Lance se précipita dans les escaliers, et monta dans sa voiture. Ce n'est que là qu'il se permit de souffler en la démarrant. Il allait vite. Il voulait juste trouver Keith, et s'enfuir.

Sur la route, il vit un de ces zombies avancer lentement vers un enfant perdu. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la créature s'élança vers le petit. Lance eut l'impression d'entendre le bruit des dents découper la chair. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter, avoir le courage d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, de prendre son couteau, et de le planter dans la tête du monstre. Il ne fit rien, et traça sa route, le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes menaçant de couler.

Tout était réel, et Lance s'en rendait enfin compte.

/

Le sol était dur, inconfortable. Après « la scène », Lance avait trouvé Keith en bas de la rue. Il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles de Pidge, et encore moins de Hunk.

Keith avait été étrangement calme, donnant des instructions à Lance sans faiblir. Ils n'avaient croisé que deux zombies marchant seuls, le corps courbé, produisant des sons dignes de films d'horreur. Les routes avaient été désertées, les habitants se réfugiant chez eux, ou cherchant un endroit pour s'abriter.

Le duo, quant à lui, avait trouvé un dépôt de marchandises abandonné. Il y avait des cartons de nourritures, remplis d'aliments non périssables avant plusieurs mois. Il y avait également des viandes congelées qu'ils avaient entamées, les cuisant avec un réchaud trouvé durant la fouille.

Le soir, Keith avait proposé de prendre le premier tour de garde, mais Lance n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Et si des zombies venaient attaquer la planque ? Et si Keith s'assoupissait lui aussi ? Et si c'était une horde ? Certes, Keith avait une arme à feu, avec quelques munitions, et Lance avait un couteau de guerre, mais ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin avec ça. Pas vrai ?

Keith avait affirmé que les bâtons en fer qu'ils avaient déniché pouvaient s'avérer utiles pour le combat, mais Lance n'avait jamais affronté qui que ce soit, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'entraîner avec les armes à feu pour les combats à distance, par manque de munitions – ils n'avaient que celles de Keith, et c'était un trésor déjà bien restreint. Alors, il devait s'exercer au corps à corps ?

Il soupira, agité, et se tourna vers Keith. Son visage pâle était éclairé par la lanterne allumée près de lui, la lumière jouant sur son faciès.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

– Si si, regarde, je dors. »

Lance exhala en s'asseyant, la couverture sur ses épaules.

« Il se passe trop de choses pour que j'arrive à dormir.

\- C'est normal. On s'y habituera, je suppose. »

Lance souffla une nouvelle fois, et s'appuya sur un des cartons près de lui. Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

« Dis, Keith… Comment arrives-tu à rester si calme ? Pidge est sûrement… Sûrement morte à cette heure-ci, Hunk aussi, et leurs familles décimées en quelques coups de griffes… »

Keith ne révéla aucune émotion, plongeant son regard dans celui du cubain face à lui.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre en faisant le deuil. Au moment où le monde a été touché par cette épidémie, on n'a plus le droit de laisser nos sentiments nous guider, Lance. On les retrouvera quand on sera en sécurité, et on n'y est pas encore. »

Lance resta quelques secondes figé suite aux paroles de son ami.

S'il mourait, Keith ne dirait rien ? S'il se faisait mordre, Keith lui mettrait une balle dans la tête sans y penser, sans réfléchir, pour sa propre survie ? Si un combat venait à se faire, Keith protégerait-il Lance, ou ne songera-t-il qu'à lui-même ?

Lance écarta ces questions tortueuses d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bon, reprit Keith, je vais dormir. Prends le tour de garde. Tu me réveilles dans quatre heures. On va fouiller les alentours pour voir si on peut trouver des munitions et d'autres armes. À demain, Lance. »

/

« On va voir dans la boutique à côté de la pharmacie qu'on a trouvée. Ça a l'aspect d'un ancien dépôt d'armes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ça, on a l'air d'être dans un camp de soldats. Ils ont dû être rapatriés dans les grandes villes aux alentours. »

Lance hocha la tête, dégainant son arme pour l'avoir à portée de main. Il était sale.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à fouiller les bâtiments aux alentours. Ils avaient fait de bonnes trouvailles, une épicerie à quelques pas, une pharmacie de l'autre côté, puis des magasins qui n'allaient pas forcément leur servir — sauf s'ils souhaitaient un sofa dans leur planque.

Ils avaient rapporté le plus de trouvailles, et préparé des trousses de secours pour chacun. Il n'y avait pas un signe de vie dans les environs. Les communications avaient été coupées, et la batterie de Lance était tombée à plat dans la matinée.

Ils n'avaient pas croisé non plus de zombies, et ça rassurait, quoique peu, Lance. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à eux, et s'il arriverait à esquisser le moindre geste. Le monde extérieur était morne et sans vie. Ça attristait Lance, lui qui aimait la foule, danser dans les rues animées par le soleil d'été… Il ne vivrait sûrement plus jamais ça.

Il soupira en refermant la porte de secours derrière lui, et se teint près de Keith, jetant un œil autour d'eux. Rien, sauf le vent sifflant qui parvenait à leurs oreilles. Arrivés devant la porte du nouveau bâtiment — un seul bloc avec une fenêtre haute, teinté d'un bleu délavé —, et d'un mouvement de tête entendu, Lance se mit dos à Keith pour le protéger et le prévenir en cas d'attaque.

Il entendit le brun bouger, un, deux bruits assourdissants d'affilés. Il sourirait presque à la brusquerie de son compagnon s'ils avaient été dans une autre situation.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse **,** Lance toujours en position derrière le plus âgé.

Et Keith avait eu raison. Il y avait des dizaines d'armes différentes, des munitions à foison. Un vrai petit bonheur.

« Ne touche à rien, Lance. Je vais m'en occuper. Il ne faut pas de grosses armes, sinon on va s'embêter pour rien. »

Lance hocha la tête, attendant près de la porte, toujours son couteau en main, tous les sens en alerte. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Il entendit Keith fouiller dans des cartons et sur les tables où étaient entreposées les nombreuses armes.

« On y va. »

Lance se retourna quelques secondes pour voir Keith – depuis quand l'autre était-il aussi imposant ? – le torse gonflé, une lueur dévastatrice dansant dans ses yeux, deux armes coincées à sa ceinture et un nouveau sac en toile à l'épaule – sûrement rempli de munitions et peut-être de couteaux de combat. Ils prirent la route, toujours sur leurs gardes.

Au bout d'une dizaines de pas, Keith s'arrêta, et d'un mouvement de main, fit comprendre à Lance de s'arrêter lui aussi. Et Lance découvritvite pourquoi.

Il y avait un bruit, une sorte de cri d'agonie mêlé à des râles graves. Ça venait de leur droite, dans la ruelle. Keith signala à Lance de ne pas bouger et de ne faire aucun bruit, et il s'avança pas à pas, une arme à la main.

Ce que vit alors Lance lui glaça le sang. Il y avait un zombie, juste devant lui. Il était assez grand, mais sa peau était dans une phase de décomposition avancée, les vêtements déchirés, un mélange de sang et de pus sur tout le corps. Une odeur fétide de mort arriva jusqu'à Lance, qui était pourtant assez loin de la créature. Mais le pire n'était pas tout ça, non. C'était le regard terne, sans éclat, et sombre du mort-vivant. Lance eu un haut-le-cœur, et se retint de régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus. Keith avait tiré dans la tête du monstre. Le bruit résonna dans les oreilles de Lance plusieurs fois. Il voyait flou, il avait mal au cœur, partout. Il entendit à peine Keith lui disant se dépêcher, et se dirigea tel un automate vers leur planque.

Pouvait-il vraiment survivre dans ce monde ?

/

Lance s'était assis sur son lit de fortune, et ne bougeait plus. Il avait des difficultés à respirer et à faire sortir toutes les images qu'il avait dans tête. C'était encore trop tôt. Keith avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Lance lui en avait voulu quelques instants, puis il culpabilisa. Il les avait sauvés, tous les deux. Si Keith avait laissé le zombie en vie, il les aurait tués sans scrupule.

Mais peut-être auraient-ils eut le temps de fuir et auraient pu éviter de l'abattre. Mais alors peut-être le monstre aurait-il deviné leur plan et -…

« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Ces êtres ne réfléchissent pas, ils tuent. »

Keith se retourna vers Lance.

« N'oublie pas que ce sont eux qui ont possiblement tué Hunk et Pidge. »

Ces paroles glacèrent Lance d'effroi. C'était vrai. Ces choses avaient sûrement donnés mort à ses meilleur.e.s ami.e.s.

Il se promit de tuer n'importe quel zombie, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

/

Les jours suivants, le duo se reposa comme ils le pouvaient, avec des tours de garde, en mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans les cartons de nourriture. Ils n'étaient pas sortis à nouveau.

Keith entraînait Lance à tenir son couteau, à se battre à distance et au corps à corps avec des armes factices et des bâtons de bois. Il se trouvait que Lance était plus à l'aise dans les combats à distance, et il s'améliorait chaque jour pour le corps à corps, dissipant lentement sa crainte de l'affrontement. Il était tellement déterminé à exterminer autant de zombie qu'il le pouvait, que sa rage se changeait en réussite.

Ils parlaient peu, discutant par des gestes. Ils faisaient peu de bruit depuis la rencontre avec le zombie, par précaution. Ils n'avaient aucune information sur les autres villes, aucune communication, et ils se doutaient que dans les grandes agglomérations, un carnage avait dû commencer, entre la peur ambiante, la folie atteignant sûrement les habitants **.** Certains avaient dû tuer des innocents pour trouver des planques utiles, ou des provisions.

Est-ce que Pidge s'en sortait ? Et Hunk ? Avaient-ils dû, eux aussi, tuer pour réussir à survivre ? Ou se sont-ils fait tuer ? Par un zombie ? Par d'autres personnes ?

Lance avait beau essayé de ne plus donner réponses à ses questions, elles revenaient le hanter, et chaque réponse qu'il imaginait le mettait hors de lui, alors il s'entraînait plus ardûment, jusqu'en avoir le souffle coupé et ne plus sentir ses muscles.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'endroit pour se laver, et Lance aurait pu tuer n'importe qui ou quoi pour sentir l'eau tiède couler sur son corps.

Est-ce que l'électricité avait été coupée dans les villes ? Et l'eau, y en avait-il encore ?

Petit à petit, le duo prenait conscience qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, partir de sa planque. Si cet état durait, ils ne pourraient pas survivre éternellement ici.

Et s'il y avait des endroits sûrs, en ville, dans des immeubles, où l'armée avait été déployée pour protéger les habitants ? Ou peut-être que tout le monde était mort ?

Lance soupira en s'asseyant sur le sol poussiéreux, le dos contre le mur froid.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Il prit une bouffée d'air, et se releva pour continuer à s'exercer.

/

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans ce dépôt. Les provisions descendaient peu à peu, et ne pas sentir l'air frais du dehors les rendaient de plus en plus nerveux et irritables.

Des disputes éclataient entre eux. Le contact humain manquait à Lance, les jours de calme, à glander, manquait à Keith.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Keith. On va finir par s'entre-tuer. Et j'ai moyennement envie de te flinguer ou de te faire du chantage avec un pistolet sur la tempe.

Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de dégainer ton arme, Lance- Là n'est pas la question !

Ouais, ouais. Bref. Oui, on va trouver une solution. Je propose que demain, on passe une journée calme. En fouillant un peu, j'ai trouvé des coussins dans un carton, on peut les arranger pour avoir un coin douillet, et je crois avoir vu des plaids… Et je pourrais peut-être…hum. Te donner du contact physique. Doux. Ou tout ce que tu veux. Si tu me laisses tranquille, et qu'on ne s'entraîne pas. »

Lance resta bouche bée. Keith rougissait. Keith. Rougissait. Keith rou-gis-sait. Une première.

Dommage que ça soit lors d'une apocalypse. Mais Lance ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Keith avait détourné des yeux, des rougeurs naissantes sur les joues, et une moue bien trop mignonne sur les lèvres. Keith lui lança un regard froid, qui disait « Ne te moque pas de moi, saleté. ».

Lance arrêta de rire, mais un fin sourire ornait son visage. Ça faisait du bien, et ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

« Ok, ok, c'est décidé. Demain on fait comme ça. Mais tu prends le premier tour de garde, bonne nuit ! »

Keith soupira. Il regarda la silhouette de dos, cachée de moitié par la couverture, de Lance. Il était plutôt pas mal. Il avait une taille élancée, des yeux chocolat qui, avant tout ça, pétillaient de mille émotions, une peau absolument parfaite – ça ne l'étonnait pas, Lance devait passer des heures à s'occuper de son corps -, et des cheveux doux, quoique poussiéreux et plein de saleté, qui avaient poussé avec le temps. Désormais, ils lui arrivaient presque au niveau de ses épaules et une mèche cachait son œil droit. Parfois, il devait les attacher pour s'exercer.

Keith sourit tendrement – chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des mois et des mois, même avant cette situation. Il posa son dos contre le mur, et attendit que les heures passent.

/

Le lendemain, tout avait été calme. Ils avaient installé un canapé de fortune – composé d'un matelas, de coussins, et de plaid, il manquerait plus qu'un compte Netflix et des chocolats chauds pour que l'ambiance devienne « chill », comme s'amusait à le dire Lance.

Et, chose surprenante, Lance avait réussi à trouver des livres. De plus, à force de se rapprocher de Keith – le plaid l'aidait puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul pour eux deux-, il avait réussi à s'allonger, posant sa tête sur les jambes du brun. Et celui-ci passait une main dans les cheveux de Lance, lentement.

C'était agréable. Lance s'endormit avec un sourire doux, le cœur réchauffé.

/

« Lance, Lance, réveille-toi ! Vite ! »

Le nommé se releva, les sens en alerte, une main sur le pistolet à ses pieds.

« J'entends du bruit depuis tout à l'heure, annonça Keith, en chuchotant. Je crois que ça vient de dehors. »

Lance tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, il y avait du bruit. Des sons semblables aux bruits que faisaient les zombies. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever, qu'un bruit se fit contre la porte en métal.

« Merde putain ! Lance, met des cartons devant la porte ! Maintenant ! »

Lance hocha la tête, et s'élança pour placer un maximum de cartons devant la porte, assez lourds pour la bloquer, mais pas assez pour qu'il mette trop de temps à les déplacer.

« On va se retrancher derrière les cartons du fond, on entendra et on verra tout. Dépêche-toi ! »

Lance se plaça derrière les cartons, de dos, pour avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement, son arme à feu contre le torse, et son couteau dans le rangement sur sa jambe. Il était prêt à combattre. Après toutes ces heures d'entraînement, il ne pouvait pas se faire mordre. Il ne pouvait que réussir.

Puis, les yeux de Lance restèrent suspendus à un détail.

Ils avaient oublié une fenêtre. La seule fenêtre. Et Keith était seulement à quelques pas. Elle était assez basse… Et Lance avait le sentiment nerveux, la terrible sensation que les bruits s'en approchaient **.** Si elle venait à se briser…

« Keith ! La fenêt- »

Le bruit du verre brisé emplit tout son être.

Ça résonna dans sa tête, tout comme le cri de surprise de Keith, comme les coups de feu qu'ils tirèrent – sans même s'en rendre compte. Et tout ralentit.

Les coups de feu, la tentative vaine de Keith de se relever, la chair qui se déchire sous les crocs d'un monstre, le coup de pied de Keith, et celui-ci qui arrivait enfin à se reculer.

Lance ne vit qu'une fraction de secondes le visage de Keith, mais il y vit toute la rage, la volonté de d'abattre toutes ces créatures, et des pleurs.

Keith pleurait.

À deux, ils vainquirent les zombies de masse, et rapidement ils rebouchèrent la fenêtre. Le silence reprit ses droits. Lance ne tint plus. Il se laissa tomber, lui et son arme, les genoux touchant d'abord le sol, et des frémissements sans contrôle emplirent son être. Il gémissait. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait la tête douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un mauvais rêve.

Ils n'avaient pas oublié cette foutue fenêtre. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Lance croisa le regard brumeux de Keith.

« Lance… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Ça devait arriver. Et si tu dis que c'est ta faute, je te butte maintenant. Alors tu vas m'écouter. »

Lance avait froid. Après tout, il était frileux.

En regardant Keith, il put voir qu'il avait déjà réagi, et avait bandé lui-même sa plaie grâce à sa trousse de secours. _Putain… Je suis tellement idiot, je ne l'ai même pas aidé pour ça… Bordel !_

Lance sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules, et il devina que Keith l'avait recouvert. Il se plaça face à lui, prenant une petite inspiration, ses yeux aux teintes violettes cherchant les yeux marrons de Lance.

« Tu vas sûrement me haïr pour ce que je vais te demander. Lance, je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir me tuer. Ne dis rien, calme-toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je me tuerai moi-même. En tout cas… Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Merci de m'avoir suivi. Tu as fait de beaux progrès, tu pourras survivre. Je le sais. Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Ensuite, Pidge et Hunk seront fiers de toi, je n'en doute pas. Lance, courage. Tu vas y arriver. »

Lance se figea quelques secondes, il chercha sa respiration désespérément. Il savait que Keith avait raison, qu'il devait le tuer. Mais il avait tort sur le fait qu'il allait survivre. Il n'y arriverait pas. Pas sans Keith. Et il ne voulait pas se faire mordre. Il allait devenir l'ombre de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas.

« Keith… »

Celui-ci se rapprocha de Lance pour le serrer dans ses bras, et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Lance se sentit vidé de force. Ça lui rappelait le matin même, alors qu'ils étaient au calme. Le jour de repos. Tout ça avait viré au cauchemar, et conduit à la mort de son camarade. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur.

« Keith… Si tu me demandes de te tuer… Je veux que tu le fasses aussi pour moi… Je veux dire… Autant s'entre-tuer. C'est toi qui me donnait espoir. Je suis désolé, mais je t'en supplie, si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. »

Keith s'était éloigné, lentement. Et Lance pouvait voir toute la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et il remarqua son état. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide. Un fin rayon de soleil venait jouer dans ses prunelles ternes, et ses cernes étaient plus apparentes que jamais. Ses cheveux lâches tombaient sur ses yeux, et sur ses épaules. Ses habits étaient déchirés, une odeur de sang émanait de son corps squelettique.

Depuis quand Keith n'avait pas mangé, au juste ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine ?

Lance s'était rendu compte qu'il mangeait peu, mais il n'avait jamais vu son corps aussi fin. En le serrant dans ses bras, cette réalité l'avait frappé.

Alors la mort les guettait depuis si longtemps ? Ils étaient voués à mourir, même sans subir d'attaque ?

« D'accord. »

La voix tremblante de Keith sortit Lance de sa transe. Il le vit se lever, fébrile, et prendre l'arme qu'il avait laissé à terre. Lance se leva à son tour, et se plaça en face de lui, la distance de leur pistolet les séparant. Chacun avait le pistolet de l'autre sur la tempe.

« Keith. Je suis ravi de t'avoir connu. On se retrouve là-haut, promis. »

Keith lui sourit, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues. Lance lui rendit son sourire, et d'un mouvement de tête, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois.

/

Avez-vous déjà senti le souffle de la mort parcourir chaque parcelle de votre peau ? Avez-vous déjà eu peur de fermer un œil, car à chaque seconde vous pourriez mourir ?

Lance et Keith aurait pu répondre à ces questions.

Cependant, est-ce que des corps inanimés pouvaient parler ?


End file.
